Asval (2016)
}} Asval is a fictional character and one of the major antagonists from Encantadia, a Filipino telefantasya produced by GMA Network. Asval is portayed by Neil Ryan Sese, who originally played Victu in Etheria. Profile Asval is an ambitious Encantado who wants Sapiro to be the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. He uses bow and arrow as his personal weapon later changed into an ax. Personality Asval is an ambitious Encantado who thinks that Sapiro should be the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. He killed powerful and influential figures such as Arvak and Mine-a believing that once he eliminated them the praise and respect will be shifted unto him. He holds a huge grudge against the diwatas for obtaining the gem of Sapiro which he believes should be in his possession. Story Asval participated in the war of Sapiro and Hathoria. He shot Arvak right at his heart, killing him while the brilyantes are out. Raquim gets three of the brilyantes. Asval was happy now that their kingdom has three of the brilyantes. However, Raquim did not agree to his selfish desires. Frustrated about Raquim's actions, he went back to look for Hagorn. Right at the moment Hagorn was mourning for his father, Asval made Hagorn believe that Raquim is the one who killed him. After the war, Asval became a wanderer throughout Encantadia accompanied by his fellow Sapirians. He came to Lireo to convince Alira Naswen to defect from Lireo and join him. After failing to do so, he fights with her and leaves upon the arrival of the Sapirian soldiers. Asval was seen watching the battle between Lireo and Sapiro, enjoying their battle against each other. During the battle, he notices Ybarro but immediately loses interest after learning he's just a mandirigma. Asval directly hits Mine-a with a poisoned arrow, killing her. Agane caught up to Asval, who was wounded. Upon seeing him heal his wound, Agane realizes that he is a Sapirian. Asval offered Agane a share of Sapiro's valuable treasures, in exchange for which she won't speak a word to anyone about his identity. Agane agreed. Asval appears in Lireo again, to ask a Sapirian of the whereabouts of the Kantao. Alira rushes to rescue the soldier and engages in a fight with Asval. Upon the arrival of the Lirean soldiers Asval and his companions ran away to a corner. Alira asks the soldier what Asval wanted to know from him, but Asval strikes the Sapirian with an arrow before he could tell her. Asval didn't want anyone else to know about the Kantao. Knowing about Pirena's dreadful plans for the Sang'gres, Asval decides to use and love Pirena in order to pursue his plan. After the diwatas brought out the Hathors from Lireo, Asval had planned to rule Sapiro and bring Ybarro out of his position as the king of Sapiro with the help of Pirena's powers that were given by Bathalumang Ether. Asval used his plans just to win against Ybarro away from his position. They won the battle. He became the king while Pirena became the queen. They used LilaSari's kawal and trained as they will be used as kawal of their kingdom. Later on Lireo, Danaya was thingking if who killed her mother, Mine-a. With the help of Imaw's staff, they saw everything that happened and what they saw is Asval who shot Mine-a by the use of his bow and arrow. Danaya took revenge on Asval on what happened on her mother. Pirena didn't realized that he killed her mother so Pirena killed Asval by using her powerful sword that Ether gave to her. Category:Sapirian Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Antagonists